


Can't Say It (Just Yet)

by IcyDeath



Series: Solangelo One Word Prompt [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Honest, M/M, Romance, inability to properly express emotions, reference to past character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyDeath/pseuds/IcyDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Because the last person he’d said ”I love  you” to, left him and didn’t come back.</p><p>For the prompt word "honest"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Say It (Just Yet)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the solangelo one word prompt I did on [my tumblr](http://ilyamatsuna7227li.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The prompts were given in tumblr, currently not accepting prompts due to backlog

It’s been a month and two days exactly since Will had first told Nico, “I love you.”

Nico and Will had been dating for almost a year and a half now, so the “I love you” thing had really been long overdue.

Still, it caught Nico off guard, when, on the anniversary of Gaea’s defeat, Will grabbed his hand and led him to Firework’s beach and told him with quiet sincerity, the words, “I love you.”

It took Nico gaping for a solid five minutes, for Will’s face to fall before he recovered and smiled and said he’d wait for Nico to say it back.

That he’d wait for him to be sure.

And the thing was- the thing _is_ Nico already _is_  sure. He already knew what he felt.

He just-

He just couldn’t admit, it not _out loud_.

He was afraid.

...Because the last person he’d said ”I love  you” to, left him and didn’t come back.

* * *

As days passed,  the unsaid things between them began to strain on their relationship.

With every “I love you” and silence, Will withdrew more and more, blue eyes losing their usual twinkle; bright smile, losing its warmth.

It came to the point where a child of Aphrodite, Cupid’s favorite, walked up to Nico and said, “Our brother, Cupid, wanted me to give you a message. He said that Will Solace isn’t like everyone else. He’s not your sister or Percy Jackson and it’s ridiculous that you keep comparing a person to someone who is not them” The child said, “Love is a million things, acceptance and honesty  is some of them. He has accepted you and has been honest about how he felt.”

The child of Aphrodite stepped up and placed something into Nico’s hand, “Now, child of Hades,” His eyes flashed, “I believe the next move is yours.”

* * *

It all came to a head one night when Nico found Will outside his cabin door.

He felt his heart was  in his throat as he showed the blond in and Will turned to him, expression serious.

“I’m sorry,” Will said, blue eyes downcast and Nico felt his heart tighten i anxiety. “I’m sorry if I’d made things awkward between us by saying how- how I-”The blond swallowed, “Anyway,  I just- just don’t want things to be different between us. So, if you could just, maybe, forget about it, we can-”

Before Will could finish his words, Nico grabbed his hands and shook his head.

He didn’t want Will to regret what he said. He didn’t want him to take it back or to forget, not at all.

“I’m sorry.” Nico said, closing his eyes, “I’m sorry for the misunderstanding. For not- for not saying it back.” Will looked at Nico, confused and hopeful. The son of Hades steered himself and placed the object given to him, by the child of Aphrodite, in Will’s palm.

It was an old mythomagic figure of Hades.

“The last person I said those words to, died.” Nico admitted, voice hoarse, “It was also the last time someone said them to me.”

Will’s  eyes widened and he pulled Nico into a tight hug. He didn’t say, I’m sorry, like everyone else did when he brought up his sister, and for that, Nico was grateful.

“So, you see…” Nico said in a quiet tone, “I can’t- I can’t say them.” He mumbled, “Not yet.”

“It’s okay.” Will leaned back and smiled sadly.

Nico shook his head and squeezed the hand holding the Hades figure, “No, I-” He exhaled, “I want to give you this.” He gestured at the figure, “Because even though I can’t say it yet…” He swallowed, “Never doubt that I feel the same.”

Will’s eyes widened before his expression conveyed relief and love. He leaned forward and kissed Nico on the forehead.

“Thank you… for being honest with me. ” Will said, smiling warmly, “And… I love you.”

Nico buried his face in Will’s shoulder and hoped he could say those same words back soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, then come and view my [tumblr](http://emrysblu.tumblr.com) for more solangelo works!
> 
> Next prompt word, weight-gain. It will be up in a few hours or so.


End file.
